Ma Soeur Est Une Maladie?
by Paris aime Twilight
Summary: Quand 2 Soeur se retrouve et qu'elle se marie,grossesse et combat


Etre Sœur Est Une Maladie ?

PDV Bella

C'était une nuit sombre j'ai vu une lueur.

La première fois je croyais que c'était les Cullen.

Mais je ne me doutais pas ce que j'allais découvrir le lendemain même.

Je m'endormis en pensant que j'allais revoir Edward, Alice, Jasper…

Mais le lendemain je vu Edward avec une jeune fille qui me ressemblait énormément.

Je reconnus en ses yeux la même lueur, ils étaient très proches.

Puis elle se rapprocha de Jasper puis d'Emmett.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec eu tous à la fois.

Elle doit être une amie de la famille Cullen.

Puis je m'avançais pour « marquer mon territoire ».

Carliste me ramena à la réalité en me demandant de me parler.

-Voit tu cette femme ?

-Oui. Lui répondis-je.

-Elle te ressemble ?

-Oui. Mais Carliste ou veut-tu en venir.

-C'est ta sœur.

Quoi j'étais sonné

-Cava Bella ?

-Oui. Mais comment s'appelle-elle

-Elle s'appelle Annabelle Maria Swan

-Quel âge a-t-elle.

-Elle a ton âge 17 ans. Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer.

-C'est un vampire ?

-Non.

-Mais ses yeux sont marron très claire.

-Elle porte des lentilles de contacte.

-Ok

-Tu te marie après-demain ?

-Oui.

-Elle aussi je lui ais proposé de se marier en même temps que toi sa ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien-sur que non.

J'entrai au salon puis embrassa tout le monde.

PDV Annabelle

Une jeune fille qui me ressembla entra dans le salon me dit bonjour ainsi qu'a tout les autres.

Je crois que c'est ma sœur la fille dont Carliste m'a parlé.

Puis elle m'émenda dans la pièce d'à coté pour me parler.

Elle me sera dans ses bras.

-Tu es ma sœur. On me l'a dit. Tu ma tellement manquer.

-Toi aussi.

-Bon sa te dit un peu de shopping ou essayer les robes de mariés. Dit Alice.

-Ok.

-Mince il faut refaire les cartes de mariages et mettre ton nom et celui de ton mari. Enfaite j'aimerai bien voir ton mari. Comment s'appel t-il ?

-Il s'appel Yann. Enfaite c'est Edward ton mari. Bon on essai les robes de mariés. Faut que je rentre chez moi.

-Mais Carliste a vendu ta maison au Dénali. Tu es obligé de rester ici Annabelle. Et mais moi je veux voir ton mari. Il vient quand ? A quelle heure ?

-Mon mari vient demain vers 14h.

-Bon Alice tu veux que l'on t'aide pour organiser le mariage ? Demande Bella. Car depuis tout à l'heure c'était Annabelle qui parlait avec Alice.

12 jours après le mariage :

Nous nous sommes tous mariées nous sommes déjà en lune de miel. Yann est partit chasser moi je viens de me réveiller il est 12h30 je vais me faire un poulet au citron. Je commence à manger mon poulet mais il faut que j'aille vomir et je me précipite dans les toilettes.

PDV Bella

12 jours après le mariage :

Edward est partit chasser moi je viens de me réveiller il est 12h35. Je vais me faire un poulet au citron. Je commence à manger mon poulet mais il faut que j'aille vomir et je me précipite dans les toilettes.

PDV Annabelle

Yann revient de la chasse moi je suis encore au toilettes entrain de vomir bruyamment. Yann se précipite pour me voir vomir.

-Pas besoin de voir ça.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Même. Passe-moi ma trousse de toilette sil-te-plait.

-Ok.

Il me passa ma trousse. J'y trouvais plusieurs testes de grossesse.

-C'est Alice qui a fait les bagages ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a des testes de grossesses.

Le téléphone de Yann commença à sonner.

-Allo

-Oui Annabelle c'est toi ?

-Oui c'est moi. Que qu'il y a Edward ?

-Tu as vomi ?

-Oui et Bella ?

-Oui elle aussi attend demande lui si elle a eu ses règles ou alors qu'elle face un teste de grossesse.

-Ok. Elle a fait un teste et il et positif.

-Moi aussi.

-Je te rappel après il faut que j'appel Alice ou Carliste.

-Ok.

J'appelle Carliste.

-Allo.

-Oui qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est moi Annabelle. C'est qui ?

-C'est Emmett.

-Passe moi Carliste sil-te-plait, vite c'est urgent.

-Allo Annabelle.

-Oui Carliste.

-Que qu'il y a ?

-Bella et moi sont enceinte.

-Quoi. Commencer à rentrer immédiatement. Il faut pouvoir examiner les bébés.

Nous sommes rentrent.

Jacob est venu nous rendre visite après plusieurs mois sans nous avoir vus.

Il nous a découvert enceintes.

Jacob nous a défendu des loups qui voulaient nous tuée enfin tuées nos bébés.

J'ai essayé de ramasser un bol emplit de sang et je me suis fait une fracture au ventre et les bébés il fallait les faire sortir immédiatement.

Lors de l'accouchement Yann m'a mordu et Edward à mordu Bella.

Nous avons dormit pendant 3 jours.


End file.
